A Collection
by TheFaultInOurDivergentWarriors
Summary: So I'm not dead. I'm writing a collection of oneshots/songfics/mumbo-jumbo 'bout Maximum Ride. Mostly Fax, maybe Eggy to come! I might even make multi chapter fanfics, who knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I was dead, eh? Well let's just say I left fanfiction alone for a while due to my obsession with READING it more than WRITING it… anyhoo, Just wanted to let y'all know I am back and I'm probably just gonna be writing one-shots and songfics because that's just how I am. I'm actually making this a big story with little fanfics in it, and I might make multi-chapter ones, well I'm going to be posting my first little shortie tonight! ^.^ See ya later! **

**~What should I call myself? (Maybe I should make a poll for it! :D)**

**xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have no excuses. None. Actually, I blame Sherlock. In this one-shot, there's an alternate ending to the series, so I might make an alternate ending to this alternate ending tomorrow. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'll never be as good as James Patterson. I just came up with the plot (He owns the italicized quote at the beginning).**

20 Years Later

_Tell you what sweetie: if in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm still alive, I'll be there waiting for you. You can bet on it.  
Good-bye my love.  
Fang  
P.S. Tell everyone I sure will miss them_

It had been exactly twenty years since I, Maximum Ride, had read that note. Since then, Ella and Iggy have been happily married for thirteen years with three rambunctious children. Angel and Gazzy are living in Colorado, keeping in touch and dating here and there. Nudge has become a columnist in the local newspaper that specializes in… you guessed it! _Fashion_. I'm currently residing in Arizona, neighbors with the Iggy and Ella bunch, but I won't be staying for long because I'm finally meeting up with Fang… after twenty long years. I've packed a small backpack and said goodbye to Ella and Iggy. I leap into the sky, snapping out my wings, and soaring to my beloved Fang _I'll be there soon, I promise. Then we will never part again._

After about two hours I had arrived at the cliff, waiting for Fang. _Maybe he's just a day late. _I kept telling myself that as I read and reread his letter over and over. "He'll come. He always does." I said aloud, believing with all my heart because, as cheesy as it sounds, love _does _conquer all. And I believed that I would see him again, soaring in with the hawks, as magnificent as ever.

I awoke blearily the next day, expecting to see Fang, grinning that goofy grin that was reserved for only me, no one else. Not Brigid or the Red Head Wonder, me. Just me. I didn't see what I was expecting, just an empty and cold cave, longing for the warmth of Fang. My Fang, I wondered and wondered where he could be, then I saw a figure soaring towards me. Wait. Not one but four?

I ran to the entrance of the cave, looking at my red and puffy eyed flock. "What's wrong?" I called to them, completely oblivious to what had really happened "F-Fang" Angel choked out as I tilted my head _What about Fang? I mean he hasn't shown up- no. No that can't be true _I thought dizzily, black creeping in at the edge of my vision "He'll be here" I whispered before I blacked out

I woke up with a panging headache "Is Fang here?" I managed, feeling as if my mouth was full of cotton. I got a sympathetic look from a teary Angel "No. He hasn't-" I choked out before Angel cut me off "His flock told us yesterday morning. Jeb killed him." she whispered. I almost couldn't hear the last part from the blood roaring in my ears as I shrieked into the cool night air "I HATE YOU JEB! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! GO BURN IN FUCKING HELL YOU ASSHOLE!" I don't even cry, I just sink down to my knees, with one part of me still crying out _He can't be dead! He would never leave me like this! He loves me! And I love him! _

I refused to eat or drink the rest of the day, not even chocolate chip cookies would help. I refused to sleep or move from my vigil spot, staring at the sky, hoping the hawks and Fang would come back.

Eventually I ate, but I never once left my spot. Weeks went by, and then months that turned into years. I realized as I thought to myself that the hawks never came back either, it was just me and the scenery, picturing Fang, grinning at me as he soared with the hawks. I loved and love him so much right now. And then, one day, so many, many, many years later, with my wrinkles and all, I saw Fang again, and the hawks, and he grinned at me, calling for me to join him and I felt my old age melt away, the youth returning to me as I leaped from the cliff, snapping out my wings and soaring over to Fang, my sweet, sweet Fang, so we can soar the skies forever with the hawks.

So next time you see a hawk, think of Fang and I, how we had our happily ever after in the end, even though it was a while. We love each other. Present tense.

**A/N: Dang, I almost started crying while I wrote this. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! Another! **

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.**

20 Years Later _Alternate Ending_

_Tell you what, sweetie: If in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm alive, I'll be there, waiting for you. You can bet on it.  
Good-bye, my love.  
Fang  
P.S. Tell everyone I sure will miss them_

It had been twenty years since I had read that letter, pining for Fang to come back but knowing deep, deep within me that he wouldn't. Since then, Iggy and Ella have been happily married for thirteen years with three rambunctious children here in Arizona. Gazzy and Angel have moved to Nevada… they're regular gamblers, Angel being a pro at it. Nudge has become a writer for a fashion magazine; which she happens to be an absolute expert. Who would've guessed? (Sarcasm) I had packed up my small backpack of food and clothing, saying goodbye to Ella and Iggy, with them wishing me well. I snapped out my wings, leaping into the air and soaring to the cliff where we had flown with the hawks.

I eventually arrived at the cliff; looking around _Maybe he's just late. _I thought, settling into the cave, thinking happily of finally being together with Fang after twenty long years. Two decades… one fifth of a century… ten very long years, saving the world and pining like a lost puppy for Fang. I eventually fell asleep, my dreams full of all my memories of Fang, good and bad.

I woke up in the morning, expecting to see Fang grinning goofily at me. Alas, there was no sign of Fang, there weren't and hawks either, and few birds. _What's taking him so long? _I thought _He can't have expired _I believed, thinking that all day, before I fell asleep again.

In the morning, I awoke and ate some chocolate chip cookies, and suddenly I saw a figure. Wait, not one, but four.

I realized that it was what was left of my flock, all red and puffy eyed and I gasped _No… he couldn't have! _ "What happened?!" I fervently asked, blood roaring in my ears "F-F-Fang" Angel chokes out "H-He…"

Before I can react, I hear the cry of hundreds of hawks; I turn, seeing a huge flock of brown hawks swooping in with a dark haired young man as their leader. "I what?" he asks, grinning that goofy smile that's reserved for me and only me.

"B-But they said Jeb killed you!" Angel said, flying out to Fang. I grinned an impossibly large grin, snapping out my wings and flying as quickly as I could over to him and then suddenly glared at him, grabbing his shirt. "Don't you ever leave me again. Not ever." I growled, then kissed him fiercely, making up for all that time over those endless twenty years. I finally broke away, hugging him "I'll never leave you." he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck as I breathed in his scent, finally with him forever.

Obviously later we got married and we are the proud parents of two mini birdkids. They're quite a handful but we love them so much. Our little girl who's already twelve has her father's hair and skin but she has my eyes. Our little boy who's eight has my hair and skin but his father's eyes. Our little Naomi and Jacob. We're a little family that loves each other, just like how Fang and I will always love each other.

_Always._

**A/N: Yay! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh look! It seems a little Eggy has sneaked in! Btw: last week I was at an overnight camp so obviously I couldn't update, and this week I've been recuperating and I've been at a leadership in training program, so I've been really busy. Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. So without further ado:**

Iggy the Doctor

Iggy's POV

It was a fairly normal winter day, besides the fact that Ella was sick and I was stuck taking care of her. I don't know how I was stuck taking care of her, though. Gaz and I were just working on our newest bomb, involving some corn and cucumbers (Don't ask. Really.) When Dr.M asked me personally to take care of her, I guess Max and Fang are… _busy_. And obviously Nudge would be extremely annoying if I had to be cared for by her… _she will not shut. Up._ Not that I'm complaining at all that I have to take care of her, I mean she's kinda cu- cool. She's kinda cool.

For some reason after I agreed to helping with Ella, the whole flock (besides me), including Dr.M, left to do who-knows-what. It was just Ella and me. _Just Ella and Me…_I thought, no no no, I didn't mean to imply anything with that. Pfftch definitely not. …Don't know where you got that idea.

Anyways, I was just cooking up some delicious homemade chicken noodle soup, courtesy of _moi_. ('Cuz that Campbell's stuff stinks like the Gasman) As the broth was finally heating up, "Iggy?" Ella feebly called (she had a terrible flu, I'm talking Pukefest). I turned the heat off (Safety First!) and walked to Ella's room and leaned on the doorframe, from what I could hear, she was watching _Avengers_, unlike most girly-girls who would rather watch _Twilight_ but when I suggested it to her, since that's usually what girls like, she responded with "Blech, gag me with a spoon." That's what I lik- I mean… that's what's cool about her…

"What's up girlfriend?" I asked in a little Valley Girl accent, earning myself a stifled giggle "Uh-I-uh… I forgot… Um… is-Is the soup almost ready?" she asked, stumbling over her words in a cu- no sorry. A quirky way. _Yeah… QUIRKY._ Oh shut up.

"Don't worry, it's almost ready, I should check your temperature first, though…"

* * *

Ella's POV

Oh dear, oh dear, _oh. Dear._ Iggy was feeling my hands in that way to tell if there is heat and you still have the flu. I'm all sick and icky and it's just Iggy and me! This wasn't exactly the situation I wanted it to be, it would be better if I wasn't sick and contagious…

I watched as Iggy started delicately touching my face to make sure my fever hadn't gone up, I'm sure it seemed like it from the way I was blushing. "It seems from the heat that your fever has gone up" Iggy says worriedly. I blew it… I really did. After this he'll never speak to me again! I inwardly groaned "No… that's not exactly it…" I mumbled finding my bed sheets suddenly interesting.

"Then what is it?" asked Iggy, kneeling by my side "Oh it's nothing…" I lied "It's gotta be something," he snorted, "I know you're lying." "It's just… I-I like, uh, y-"I started, but my breath was caught in my through as he gently put his hand to my face "I like… yo- yams" I stuttered and he slowly withdrew his hand, his expression turning sad for a split second, then going stony "Your soup will be ready shortly." And that is how to mess up a relationship.

**A/N: Don't worry, it's not a one-shot, it'll be a two-shot most likely. I don't know if I'll continue after that, though… I haven't gotten any reviews, if I get at least two reviews I'll update… see ya! REVIEW!**


End file.
